Last Concert
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: This is my last concert before I slip from this world, leaving behind a broken heart and many disappointed fans. I remember many good times and many bad times. The times I treasure are the ones doing what I love and being with the ones I love. This is a continuation of Lean on me


**The Last Concert**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to preform, Alvin" Simon asks me, trying to speak over the roar of the crowd

I can see the worry in his eyes, the usual stern grey seeming to soften as if changing with his emotions. I can tell he's not ready to let go, to let his hope die. We both can't deny it, that this is my last hurrah before my cancer claims me.

"Yeah, I think I am Si" I respond, gently caressing my boyfriend's cheek "I love you Si, I always will"

"I know Alvin, I know" Simon's eyes tear up as he chokes back a sob, I hate that this hard on him.

"Let's go guys, the show must go on" I say loudly, drawing the attention of my father and youngest brother from the other room

I take their hands, smiling at them. They smile back, a forced smile as I know that they are hating seeing how sickly I look but I won't let that get me down. We link arms as we make our way on stage, the excited roar seeming to rise as we enter on stage. I am handed a microphone and given the ok to speak

"Good evening everyone. I just want to thank you all for attending this charity event, an event that is also means a great deal to me as this is my last concert" I say into the microphone, the crowd now murmuring in confusion about what I mean

"This is my last concert as, well to put it bluntly I'm dying. I have grade IV astrocytoma, which is an aggressive form of cancer. That is why I am holding a charity event for cancer, so please feel free to donate as it will help others with cancer and I hope you enjoy the show" I say, slipping the microphone into the stand as I turn to my brothers with a nod

The fans sadness quickly gives way to excitement as the music begins to play, the fans hooting and hollering as we begin to sing.

 **Queen - Who wants to live forever)**

There's no time for us,

There's no place for us,

What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever...?

There's no chance for us,

It's all decided for us,

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.

Who wants to live forever,

Who dares to love forever?

When love must die.

But touch my tears with your lips,

Touch my world with your fingertips,

And we can have forever,

And we can love forever,

Forever is our today,

Who wants to live forever,

Who wants to live forever,

Forever is our today,

Who waits forever anyway?

The music fades as I wiped a gentle tear from my eye, I know I must face the reality of my own mortality but it's still overwhelming to think about and the concert doesn't help me much. I am driven on by pride, love for my fans and love for Simon. Music begins playing again, my voice rings out again

 **(2. Maroon 5 – Sweetest Goodbye)**

Where you are seems to be

As far as an eternity

Outstretched arms open hearts

And if it never ends then when do we start?

I'll never leave you behind

Or treat you unkind

I know you understand

And with a tear in my eye

Give me the sweetest goodbye

That I ever did receive

Pushing forward and arching back

Bring me closer to heart attack

Say goodbye and just fly away

When you come back

I have some things to say

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone?

When you get home?

There must be someplace here that only you and I could go

So I can show you how I

Dream away everyday

Try so hard to disregard

The rhythm of the rain that drops

And coincides with the beating of my heart

I'll never leave you behind

Or treat you unkind

I know you understand

And with a tear in my eye

Give me the sweetest goodbye

That I ever, ever, ever did receive

[x2]

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone?

When you get home?

There must be someplace here that only you and I could go

So, I can show you how I feel

Once again, the music fades way, giving way to some more cheery music as we slip into some of our old classic songs. We happily sing some fan favourites and even take request from the crowd. It isn't until the concert was nearing the end and we reach our do I go semi-serious and address the fans

"I have one more song before we wrap this up. This song goes out to somebody who I love dearly and has stuck with me even in the face of my illness. Anyone else would have ended a relationship at that point but they didn't. So, this one goes out to you Simon" I say as the music begins and I turn to face my younger brother. I smile at him, tears forming and clouding my vision.

 **(3. Aerosmith – I don't wanna miss a thing)**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Lie close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God, we're together

I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

I don't want to miss a thing

As soon as the song ends, I pull Simon into my arms. My lips meet his, instantly surrendering to the sweet passion. I know it's selfish to do, but I couldn't hold back my love. I want everyone to know, consequences be damned.

I hear a mixture of shocked gasps and sweet awws from the audience as they watched our embraces. It feels like fireworks explode around me, my heart racing with joy as happiness flashes in Simon's sombre grey eyes

The exchange lasts a few minutes before we break apart, Simon blushing like crazy at the embarrassing moment. I turn to address the audience one last time, my voice cracking slightly

"I want to thank everyone for coming out and for donating a huge amount of money. I myself, am too far gone to be treated by there are thousands out there that can benefit from this act of charity. Thank you all and have a great evening" I say before placing the mic back in its stand and walking off stage, my hand happily tucked in Simons

I may not have a lot of time in this world, but I will document it for posterity. I do hope deep down in my heart that Simon can forgive me for leaving him lone in this world but should he read find and read this. I want him to know one thing

I will always be in with him, in his memories and in his heart

* * *

Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this tale. I do not own AATC or Anything related to it, nor do I own the songs in this story. Those not familiar with these songs, here are some links to go watch listen to them

watch?v=_Jtpf8N5IDE

watch?v=vQ2Nt9LtWd0

watch?v=-6GbmXLR-X8


End file.
